


the text that sparked it all

by Rhinkislife



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkislife/pseuds/Rhinkislife
Summary: link might have said.. to much in a text... its in a text style for some parts





	1. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> link mite have said to much in his text.....
> 
> this is my first fic so, It's bad, sorry..

L. hey :)  
R. oh, hey, what's up?  
L. oh, umm, nothing, you?  
R. you okay ok Link?? you seem... awkward and stuff  
L. it's nothing... really, how are you??  
R. I don't trust you...  
L. for gods sake Rhett!! I'm... fine, now how are you??  
R. upset..  
L why?? what's wrong??  
R. well..... I think my best friend is hiding to me and I what to know what he is hiding from me...  
L. oh... well good luck trying to get him to tell you what he is hiding...  
R. link, please, I'm your best friend, you can trust me with your darkest secrets..  
L. I know Rhett, and I can, except for this one... this one is different....  
R. how?  
L. please Rhett...  
R. stop hiding things from me then!!!  
L. Rhett, please stop.  
R. ...whatever...  
L. thank you, I just want to talk to you, please?  
R. you don't to ask permission to talk to me... ever  
R. what about sweetie?  
L. sweetie!?!?

Link immediately blushed when he saw Rhett's text

R. jk, what's on your mind?  
L. umm.... I.. um...  
R. spit it out buddyroll!!  
L. I.. umm... miss you?  
R. oh.....  
L. oh God, is that weird?? I'm sorry, i'll take it back!!  
R. umm, no, I miss you to I guess, you've never missed me before  
L. I'm so sorry if I made it awkward...  
R. it's fine, so... is that all you wanted talk about?  
L. umm...

Link was thinking if he should tell Rhett what he really needs to tell him or not

L. yeah... that's it..  
R. you sure buddyroll?? you seem like you have something else to say...

Link freaking loved it when he called him 'buddyroll' it never failed to make his blush.

L. yeah, I'm sure :)  
R. okay, talk tomorrow?  
L. maybe sooner???? I really miss talking to you... a lot..  
R. um, okay, just text me anytime I guess.  
L. thanks a million Rhett!! I sure will!!

Rhetts mini POV  
hmm, Link is acting weird today


	2. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what did Link mean? 
> 
> text style again :P

20 minutes later

L. Rhett??  
R. Link!?  
R. Link.... it's only been 20 minutes

Rhett sighed when he saw his friend being so clingy

L. yeah... I know, but I really miss you :)  
R. ...okay I guess, you are acting kind of weird today... anything bothering you??  
L. ...  
L. ...no... I'm good, thanks..  
R. Link PLEASE TELL ME!!! I hate that your keeping secrets from me. just tell me, it will never effect our friendship. promise  
L. ... don't promise things you can't keep  
R. ...Link? you're scaring me..  
L. to be honest, I'm scaring me to..  
R. Link, please, I'm really scared for you..  
L. please don't be, I don't want to worry you, at all, I'm fine, promise

 

Links mini POV

but.. am I fine?


	3. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text style again lol
> 
>  
> 
> and thanks for reading :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's short today.

R. whatever, but we WILL talk later, even if it's at work tomorrow where you can't escape me..

Link's mini POV  
God, that's sounds nice, not escaping you, you holding me, never letting go...

R. Link?? you never text back

5 minutes past

R. Link!? please text back  
L. hey Rhett..  
R. Link! you left for a while  
L. yeah, sorry  
R. you okay?  
L. yeah, sure  
R. 'sure' I don't trust 'sure'  
L. night  
R. you're just going to leave me hanging??  
L. NIGHT RHETT  
R. jeez, night Link  
L. love ya  
R. what  
L. see ya tomorrow at work.. and I'm NOT talking to you tomorrow...  
R. that's what you think..  
L. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!! ...... kind of lol sorry


	4. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text style AGAIN I think the next one is normal.. so :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short again :( sorry
> 
> also, there is a part where it says '' see you tommorow'' and yes, I know that ''yesterday'' they said tomorrow was work, but I'm to lazy to fix it... so...  
> and umm, this chapter in kind of sad...

R. ...  
L. yes?  
R. so.. are we not going to talk about what you said last night??  
L. I just said I love you..  
L. in a brotherly way...  
R. oh thank God!!  
L. so........you could never love me in that way?:(  
R. Link.......... no, because I will never have to.  
L. yeah... heh  
R. Link??  
L. ...yes Rhett?  
R. tell me I will never have to love you that way...  
L. yeah!! you'll never have to love me in that way... ever!  
R. okay, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's bothering you?  
L. ...yes Rhett, I'm sure...  
R. see you tomorrow.  
L. yeah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :))


	5. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh God, what if?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not in text style today. and sorry it took so long lol

as Rhett drove to work, his mind was racing a million thoughts a minute, ''what did  
Link mean when he said 'yeah.....' when I said 'see you at work tomorrow then' ?"  
Rhett though ''he is hiding something from me... and I can't believe he would, no.  
could ever hide anything from me, I just don't see how, I know him better then his   
own wife... '' he stopped rambling for a second and thought, ''... oh God, what if  
he are Christy having issues?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did:)


	6. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm, Link?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter has names that are not capitalized and misspelled word, but I had to make cookies.

when Rhett walked in to work, as he made his way to the shared office, he thought to himself ''I WILL find out what he is hiding from me, even if I have to corner him!  
but when I walked into the shared office, his mind rambels came to a halt to see in his shock, Link was no where to be found, as Rhett scanned the medium room for Link's coat, keys, or large coffee mug ( he had always loved coffee, I'm not sure why, I myself never was found of the liquid ), anything to indicate that Link was just in the bathroom, or at least in the building, but I could not find anything that said he was here, so I headed to the break room, to try and find Stevie. and after I did, I asked ''is Link here today??' His stuff is not in the office.'' ''I have not seen him.'' she said ''oh, okay'' and I know why ''ugh'' I said under my breath, he is always early... but not today.. 

damn that boy


	7. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see you in 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> text style again :)

R. hey  
R. were are you??  
R. Link?

5 minutes later  
L. ...... hey Rhett  
R. Link!?  
L. yeah Rhett  
R. where are you??  
R. why are you not at work?? you're always at work  
L. sick  
R. I'm coming  
L. what.  
R. I'm coming to your house  
L. UMM WHAT  
L. Rhet... that's insane, don't do that, there is work to do at the GMM set  
R. to late, see you in 20  
L. dear, Lord...

 

Links mini POV

oh God why...


	8. the text that sparked it all...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the crap man!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story AND text style :) enjoy:)  
> a cliff hanger ooooh

so I did... and when I knocked on Link's door, then I noticed it, a yellow post-it-note that read ''Sorry, had to get food, back in 2 hours.'' ''Oh my God!!, I can't believe him!!'' Rhett thought ''well, ill just wait two hours.'' ''and text him.''

1 hour past

R. hey, what the crap man!?  
R. I said I was coming to your house and you 'left to get food'  
L. I'm sorry  
L. I just can't face you...  
R. what!? why!?  
L. because...  
L. I  
R. you what??  
L. I-I don't think I can... say it  
R. but... I'm your best friend!! you can tell me everything!!  
L. but...  
L. but this is different Rhett  
L. this is very different  
R. Link.. please just come home, I'm here, then we can talk.. Link, please  
L. Rhett....  
R. or ill come get you!!  
L. Rhett.... I don't know...  
R. please, I want to come and get you, but you have to let me  
L. Rhett......okay.....  
R. really?? yay!! no backseys though!!  
L. yes Rhett.... I'm sure. but we will talk when we get back to my house okay?  
R. of course that's okay!!  
L. okay.....  
R. oh... and where are you?  
L. oh.. um.. heh.. at-at your house...  
R. wait, what? why?

Rhett's mini POV

umm, why are you at my house??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked or enjoyed this please leave a kudos and/ or a comment please!! thx for reading :)


End file.
